Reginolaes(Troath Explosion)
Regionales (Troath Explosion) es el cuarto espisodio de Glee:Un Trofeo Más. Un fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. En la regional Roderick-Creo que mientras mas grande sea la competencia mas grande sea el auditorio Skylart-Estoy seguro que ganaremos, no se preocupen Kitty-Demonios, tenía que ser Mason-Que pasa? Jane-Esperen, no son Troath Explosion los que vienen Kitty-Jaja, si, son una pesadilla ----------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS---------------------- Jean-Vaya, vaya, vaya, aquí están de nuevo los nuevos chicos de New Directions, donde están los otros? Se suicidaron al no haber ganado el campeonato nacional? Kitty-Yo tampoco esperaba verte por acá, pensé que serias un poco mas moral que en nuestro encuentro anterior pero parece ser que eres igual Jean-De hecho puedo ser peor xD........parece que ahora no llevan ningún amuleto de la suerte o algún retrato de una persona que los guio, que pena, tenía planeado robarlo esta vez yo Kitty-Sabes que, no llevo ni cinco minutos hablando contigo y ya me aburriste, me gusto hablar contigo, tengo que irme Jean- ........Que acaba de pasar aquí? ._. ........................... X-Ahora antes de comenzar la competencia tenemos noticias sobre uno de nuestros clubes que competirían, los hemos descalificado porque fueron descubiertos sobornando al jurado con dinero, así que solo habrán 2 participantes, y ahora denle un aplauso a Troath Explosion (Aplausos) Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty Jean-Hey! I'm Mr. Simple Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty (Música) Jean-SuJu ganda! sesangi naemam daero andwen dago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol pilyo eobtji (Whoa) geokjeong do palja da jageun ire neomu yeonyeon haji malja mome johji anha seong jeogi johat daga nappat daga geureon geoji mwo heung! shil jeogi ollat daga tteoreo jyeotda geureon ttaedo itji eojjeo myeon, gwaenchanha, shwieo ganeun geot do joha modeun geoshi ttae- ttae- ttae- ttae- ttaega itneun geonikka geudae ga namja ramyeon chingul manna sulhan jane teoreo beorigo (Alright!) Alright geudae ga yeoja ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeo beorigo(Alright!) Alright, Alright bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) gaja gaja eoseo gaja, mak hyeosseul ttaen dora gaja golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha junbi dwaet janha soksseok neun iri handu gaji anin sesange urin sara geugeon aedo ara mwo ireohke eoryeob na uri jal meokgo jal jago tto jal hamyeon geureohke hamyeon dweji geudae ga hwaga namyeon chingul manna dwet dam hwaro pureo beorigo (Alright!) Alright geudae ga gwerob damyeon norae bulleo sori jilleo nallyeo beorigo (Alright!) Alright, Alright bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) (Musica) Jean-Dance! jayuran ge mwo geuri byeolgeo itna Just Get It Get It soso han iltal ye jaemi dung dung dung, kung kung kung sara itneun geudael neukkigo shipna Just Grab It Grab It gaseum ttwineun nae kkumdeul ye yaegi dung dung dung, kung kung kung Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty Jean-ije geokjeong hajima, apen joheun nari ol geoya shimgak han yaegin da dwiro mirwo dugo oneureun balkge useobwa geudae ye hwanhan useume modu gibun joha jyeo bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) gaja gaja eoseo gaja, makhyeosseul ttaen dora gaja golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple (Aplauden) (Música) Todos-Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa (x2) Jean-B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark!!!!!!!!!!, So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Jean-All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just diez I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark!!!!!!!!!!, So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Jean-My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. (Aplauden) Isaac-(Llega) Hola, me tarde un poco Alistair-No importa, lo bueno es que hayas llegado Todos-(Escuchan) Isaac-No me lo perdería para nada, puede que me sirva para mi nuevo proyecto Todos- ._. ........... Roderick-Me crees ahora? Spencer-Siempre te creí .-. ....... Roderick-Hay alguien a quien tenemos que vigilar muy..... 7u7 Spencer-(Lo interrumpe) Cállate el hocico :S FIN